


Innocent Trust

by MoonFire1



Series: Fate Quit Her Day Job [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon, Chuck gets bored after all, Gabriel ain't here to cosign your bullshit, M/M, please continue ignoring timelines and various inconsistencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: A visit from an old frenemy of the Winchesters surprisingly enough isn't the most aggravating portion of Steve's week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Screw canon. And screw the ends justifying the means. :)

“If God is real, how do you explain aliens?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he gets bored.”  
  
(Chuck glowered at His screen. Blasé accusations, no matter how true, were simply _rude._ )

Sam managed not to jump completely out of his skin at Gabriel’s appearance. The archangel appeared rumpled and slightly annoyed that he hadn’t gotten more of a response from the younger Winchester.

His companion, on the other hand, was far more obliging. “Who the fuck are you?”

Gabriel put a hand to his chest theatrically. “Samuel, I am shocked! Surely you told your pet assassin about how I heroically sav—”

“—died trying to gank the devil. Yeah, yeah, heard it. God’s messenger’s a bad narrator now?” Bucky didn’t sound particularly impressed. Neither did he sound concerned. If anything, amusement danced behind his eyes. 

Gabriel’s own eyes narrowed slightly. Fingers slightly twitched as if resisting the urge to create TV-Land Two: Electric Boogaloo.

“Don’t even think about. Holy oil’s everywhere.”  
  
Gabriel would have chafed at the inherent lack of trust shown him, but in the smallest, least heeded portion of Grace that manifested as his conscience, he acknowledged it to be more than warranted.

(Gabriel was grateful he had been given another shot at existence after his brother ran his own blade through his Grace, but the memory of the cosmic scolding he had received from both Father AND Son wouldn’t be given the luxury of fading from his mind any time soon. " _LOVE AND PROTECT HUMANITY! YOU HAD **ONE** JOB!”_ )

“What are you doing here?” Of course the elder brother would barge in on the conversation – and the assassin now had his own buff blond barnacle attached to his side. Dean’s hand rested protectively on his brother’s shoulder. Gabriel observed the minute relaxation that had crossed Sam’s face at the touch.

He felt . . . wistful. And a little surprised. If anyone would have bagged one of the brothers, he would have snapped up money for Dean and Castiel.

(“Soulmates,” Chuck grumbled to himself. “They share the same heaven. They are soulmates. Yet this still surprises those who should know better.”)

~             ~                 ~

Gabriel continued to pop up whenever he found it convenient. He wasn’t fully restored as the Messenger, yet strangely felt content. He hadn’t lied when he had originally told Dean and Sam that they were humans he liked. Nor had he forgotten how utterly wretched he felt when he had succeeded breaking Sam of all hope of restoration of his brother. In some small way, he wanted to make it up to the brothers, though he didn’t have the foggiest sense how.

_Damn it, Mikey. Damn it, Luc. We should’ve learned from them._

Humans were inherently frustrating, yet even an eons-old celestial being could be awed. He wondered if this was how his Father felt, writing out the stories of His creations.

(Chuck chuckled to Himself. Gabriel was rather bright when he chose to be.)

~            ~             ~

“You don’t like her,” Bucky stated baldly, watching Steve stonily follow Sharon Carter’s progress out of their lodgings with his eyes.

“I don’t much care for liars.” Steve said finally. Which led to more prodding, and more protestations. “---well, it WAS her job ---”

“Goddamnit, Stevie.” Bucky sighed. “She was picked to manipulate you.”

Steve had worked that much out. Romanoff’s lessons had proven fruitful. Steve had never been a stupid man, and the serum had enhanced what nature had already given him.

He hadn’t been in any place to want to find a new relationship, so SHIELD did the next best thing to keep him under surveillance unaware. Blond woman, working in healthcare (so she said). Strong, independent, but strangely kind. The only way they could’ve guaranteed Steve’s capitulation further would’ve been to bring Sarah Rogers back from the grave.

Steve’s lips twisted bitterly. “Probably to keep me from eating my gun. Wouldn’t have been much use otherwise.”

 “Still.” Bucky stared at the door thoughtfully. “Think that Gabriel fellow could help---“  
  
A rustle of unseen feathers. Fingers snapping candy into existence. A bright grin. “I’m _always_ down for a prank.”

~          ~           ~

Results weren’t known for some time (and really, Steve didn't want to know all the details). Eventually, Sharon Carter returned to the Bunker (because what place could be safer? Avengers Tower was intended to be a perpetual target and Bucky enjoyed sleeping through the night nowadays), eyes downcast.

Not inclined to believe apparent regret, Bucky remained just out of sight, letting Steve handle this on his own. He needed to do that. Didn’t mean he’d do it without support.

“Why?” She asked finally.

Steve made a sound that a more optimistic person might have called a laugh. “Why not?”

Aggravation burned in her eyes. “Look –“

“—not so nice when someone else is doing it to you?” Dean had appeared from . . . somewhere. Bucky still didn’t have all parts of the Bunker completely mapped out.

“I was doing my job."

"You're actually going to use the Nuremberg defense?" Steve asked lowly, almost in a growl. "You _really_ expect me to buy that?"

“Doubtful, but the most comforting lies are the ones we tell ourselves,” Sam said flatly, appearing just behind Dean.

“I probably trust too easily,” Steve said after several long moments of silence, tone level. "I trust until someone gives me reason not to. I would’ve been happy to be your friend, Sharon.”

“I really wanted that. I thought I was helping you ---“

“—lying to me again. This is the part where you leave."

~        ~          ~

“We won’t have to do that much more,” Bucky stated later on, casually throwing popcorn at Sam’s head.

Sam caught the kernel easily in his mouth. “How do you figure that?”

“Anyone else who’s hurt Steve’s dead or in prison.” Bucky’s tone was as satisfied as a cat napping in the sun.

“Which means that now we start on the fuckheads who’ve hurt you.”

//end//

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the long absence! Hope y'all enjoy this bit. :)


End file.
